


Heat Waves (faking me out)

by pyre_exe



Series: Vault the Detective [1]
Category: Community College Hero (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angry Sex, Frottage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyre_exe/pseuds/pyre_exe
Summary: Gunshots, explosions, and a hell of a lot of swearing. It was supposed to be a simple stakeout, right?Wrong. Once again, nothing had gone to plan.
Relationships: Crook/Male Protagonist
Series: Vault the Detective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058819
Kudos: 1





	Heat Waves (faking me out)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting in years. Smut is a necessity. Once again, I love posting for niche unlikeable ships in niche-er fandoms. Seriously though, this is set at the beginning of book two with a romanced Crook. My Vault is a bit of a shit and not the best guy. This fic could come off as slightly manipulative. 
> 
> Song title taken from Heat Waves by Glass Animals.

Gunshots, explosions, and a hell of a lot of swearing. It was supposed to be a simple stakeout, right?

Wrong. Once again, nothing had gone to plan. 

Vault could hardly tell if it was Crook using him for balance or the other way around. Still, they managed to make it to the motel in one piece. The trip had been silent save for their heavy breaths and the occasional wince. A deep throb settled into Vault's bones. Whatever kind of gun that villain… The Wyvern had -- it was nasty. Vault took comfort in knowing it was him that had taken the blast and not Crook or some normie. Now he just had to make sure it stayed that way. 

The scent of alcohol wafted off Crook in waves. Vault's blood ratio fluctuated just sharing space with him. Lucky Vault, thinking he'd found the mature one. 

Crook could stand again at least. Battle adrenaline must have helped clear his head, some of it anyways. "Don't speak a word of this. To anyone." Was that anger?

It didn't even sting when Vault's palm met the half-assed attempt slam of Crook's door.

"Are you going to keep drinking like this?" It was a simple question. Vault's eyes narrowed accusingly. Vault didn't take orders like a good boy. The Rookies weren't his, not yet, but they would be. And they would damn sure need to be better than this. "Coordination, discretion, precision -- you lacked it all, Crook. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Tough shit! As if you haven't had a drink before patrol," Crook's face was red where his hood left it exposed. He shifted defensively and Vault knew he'd found the right buttons. 

"You couldn't even sit still without swaying. You left me to deal with The Wyvern --alone." 

"I didn't- "

"It was fucking stupid!" Vault hissed. One step forward put too much pressure on his left leg and pain lanced through the muscle of his upper thigh. Just like that Vault pushed through Crook's door as he stalked away. With a polite bone still left unbroken, Vault made sure it closed behind them before limping further to lean against the counter. 

Crook snatched a glass bottle off the dining room table. Though calling it a "dining room" was generous. They were staying in a motel and the rooms were barely studio apartments. 

"Drink some water for christssakes."

A frustrated bark erupted from Crook who spun to face Vault. "Why are you even here? Go home, take a shower -"

"And leave you to finish off that bottle, yeah?"

"I'm not -- I wasn't - " Crook glanced down. The glass was clutched in his hand still and he bared his teeth at it. "You just want to stand there and tell me I fucked up?"

"Yes, Crook! I do - "

"You don't have the right! A couple mediocre fucks doesn't change that," Crook spat nastily. Vitriol flowed between the two of them like the river Styx.

A half cocked laugh huffed from Vault, "You wish that were true." Now Vault was feeling it. The tension had a nice buzz building first in his calves. It would climb upwards, make Vault's shoulders feel light and his jaw set, injury or not. Confrontation was Vault's favorite game, after all. "The team doesn't need an alcoholic, Crook."

"I've been doing this work a hell of a lot longer than you, boy."

Vault tilted his head, "Then you think you'd be better at it by now. Like it or not, a drunkard isn't going to help save anyone. It certainly wouldn't have saved Origami and it sure as hell isn't bringing anyone to justice for her --"

In a second Crook had closed the distance between them. Vault felt himself go on edge, wondered if Crook might actually throw a punch. instead he simply issued a warning: "You're pushing it, Vault."

"Are you going to do something about that?" Vault challenged smugly. "Is this why your wife left you - "

Crook's eyes went wide. Vault saw the portal open up behind the man and before he could so much as glance over his shoulder, Crook was there. The cold countertop smacked hard against Vault's cheek, one arm yanked hard behind his back where Crook pinned it there. Disoriented spots clouded Vault's vision until he blinked them away.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Crook snarled. 

It was a low blow, admittedly. But Vault was in a low place. Both of them were two peas in a pod. 

Vault's semi-erection made itself known. His hips bucked forward in search of friction as Vault released a deep, shaken breath. Tension, tension, tension. Why was Vault so addicted to it? His teeth dug into his lower lip. Crook had pressed in close enough that Vault could feel the texture of his cargo pants through the spandex. Which was hopefully outlining what Vault was confident to be a nice view of his ass. 

"Nothing," Vault lied. "What's yours?" A smile spread across Vault's reddened lips as he rocked back. 

Confusion and disbelief conflicted visibly on Crook's features before realization… and then aggravation. "You're - this - goddamnit!" Crook twisted Vault's arm harder. A pained grunt escaped Vault in response, Crook's name barely rolling off his tongue. He leaned down, the angle piled on just that much more pain and made Vault grit his teeth. Lips pressed to Vault's ear and Crook hissed, "I'll give you what you want. You'd better keep them out of your fucking mouth from now on." 

Vault nodded against the counter, words lost in his throat before Crook stood up and loosened his grip. A shuddering breath let loose from Vault, one he hadn't realized he was holding. Suddenly there wasn't even Crook's presence behind him. Just Vault bent over the counter, ass to the wind. 

"Get on your knees." Crook's voice was dark in a new way. He'd never sounded so fed up before. 

But after all, this is what Vault wanted. It almost felt like a need. That was an excuse. Vault understood himself: worry, stress, failure. See Crook drank. Vault… Vault had his own shitty coping mechanisms. Only Vault's didn't affect his performance.

This time, Vault listened. Spun around, dropped to his knees, and ogled Crook's spread legs where he sat a foot away at the table. He had one arm rested on the tabletop, the other waited patiently at his side. Although from Crook's expression patience wasn't a luxury Vault would have for long. Excitement bristled down Vault's spin as he got into place. His hands deftly undid Crook's belt, pulled it from the loops, and tossed it aside. He picked up the pace when Crook's foot tapped against the linoleum. 

Finally, Vault took Crook in hand. The man had nothing to be ashamed about, even only at half mast. Vault wanted to fill his mouth with it but first rested his hold at the base of Crook's cock before licking up the underside. The vein pulsed with interest; spurred Vault on to mouth along the side and swirl his tongue over the bulbous tip. He loved the musk that accompanied Crook's cock. It was masculine and intense. Complimentary to the man.

The length slid into Vault's mouth and he hollowed his cheeks to suck teasingly at his cock. Crook's fingers touched lightly along the side of Vault's face. The touch hardly registered until it found Vault's hair and took a tight grip -- all the warning Vault got before Crook forced Vault to take his cock to the base. A muffled choke escaped but Vault adjusted quickly and opened his throat to the intrusion. Not before tears pricked his eyes, saliva pooling around his lips and beginning to make a mess. Crook canted his hips up hesitantly before twisting the hand in Vault's hair and going to town. 

Vault couldn't hardly think as Crook was suddenly using his mouth, dragging Vault's head down and shoving his cock deep as he could. Helpless groans reverberated through Vault, trapped by Crook's relentless pace. Paired only by the rough grunts Crook made. A few grumbled words made it the the obtrusive haze of the firm face-fucking Vault received. "Nuisance - " and "desperate" and couple curses most definitely aimed at Vault. The thought of Crook sat over Vault and throwing insults through the, practically abusive, fuck made the young man whine.

Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen. Vault didn't care either. 

One of his hands palmed at the strained erection trapped beneath Vault's spandex. A move Crook must have caught because the man's boot kicked at Vault, forcing his hand aside. Instead the rough, gravel-dirted boot pressed into Vault's most sensitive bit. A moan dripped like the absolutely sloppy amount of saliva from Vault's mouth. He bucked once, twice into the unforgiving boot and Crook turned his heel up in response. It left Vault to hump frantically at the man's feet like a distressed puppy. His chest heaved with noises that could only be sung wantonly against Crook's cock, who continued to pump into Vault's mouth. Mindless survival instinct ensured Vault was breathing through his nose under the onslaught. It had plenty of experience to develop, anyways. 

He wanted Crook to come. God, Vault wanted to come. He could jealously and tantalizingly feel the twitch and pulse of Crook against his tongue. 

Crook held Vault close, nose smashed into his pelvis. 

"Yeah, c'mon then. Don't be fucking lazy," he huffed, sitting still now. Vault began to suck obediently without pulling back. The saliva made wet slurching impossible to avoid, noises that filled the otherwise silent apartment raunchily. Especially as Vault continued to get off against Crook's heel, desperate for his own release to match. 

Crooked let out a low groan and finally released. Warm, sticky bitterness coated the back of Vault's throat and - yes, yes. Vault's body lit up for a second time that night. Already strained and overtaxed muscles screaming in protest as they tighten and then -- sweet relaxation. That hand at the back of Vault's head pulled away and the man swung back over eagerly.

He gasped and nearly choked on the fresh air. Despite Crook's apartment airflow being shit and stale. He fell back onto one elbow, the new wetness saturating the front of Vault's spandex would be a fun problem for later. Same for the dirty boot print. Then he simply laid back and gazed at the ceiling. The spit covering the lower half of Vault's face was cooling with exposure. Gross. 

Crook's chair scratched lightly against the wood as the man stood. Heavy footsteps that hung in the air took Crook away.

Shit. Vault sighed and raised his forearm to hide his guilty eyes from no one. 

The sound of the shower turning on filled the vacuum of quiet that had replaced Crook and his coupling. After several long minutes Vault sighed, pushed himself to his feet, and headed in Crook's direction. 

A trail of clothes and dirty green cloak led the way. Crook's sturdy and broad-shouldered form stood beneath the steaming water. Speckled with scars and a few tattoos Vault had yet to poke questions at. He was leaned against the wall, head hung. Simply letting the water wash over him. 

Vault's eyes softened at the sight and he let his shoulders drop. Crook looked handsome… and tired. 

The spandex peeled off forgivingly after Vault unhooked his various straps and pouches. His muscles bemoaned the continuous movement but Vault ignored them as usual. He stepped into the shower and Crook made room without comment, allowed Vault to wrap arms around his waist and lean against his back. 

Vault let the shower swallow away his apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no friends to talk about CCH with, so please find me @neutral-mob.tumblr.com. I'd like to write more for this fandom and maybe even other text games!


End file.
